The Musical Host Club
by emzidrama
Summary: The Host Club is in need of an act during their weekly gatherings. They have asked the Light Music Club for help, but will they, and will everything go alright?
1. Chapter 1

'So Mugi-chan, what cake is it today?'

'Yui-senpai, shouldn't we be rehearsing?'

'But Azu-nyan…cake….'

Azusa stood up. She picked up her amp, plugged her guitar, moved Yui's plate aside and put her amp on the table.

'Don't make me do it Yui-senpai.'

'But Azu-nyan…'

BLAM!

Yui froze of shock.

'Azusa! How could you! You should be kinder to Yui-chan!' said a high voice coming from the door.

The girls turned around to a short, blonde boy, carrying a pink bunny plush, and pointing a finger at Azusa with an angry look on his voice.

'Umm… who are you?' asked Mugi.

'I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but you can call me Hunny!'

Hunny giggled.

'Now apologise to Yui-senpai!'

'But… I.'

'Apologise!'

'I'm very sorry Yui-senpai for being so cruel to you.'

'That's ok Azu-nyan, I was just hoping the blast didn't spoil my cake.'

'Seriously?'

'So why are you carrying around a pink teddy bear?' asked Mio.

'It's a bunny rabbit, don't you like it?'

Hunny looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"Eh..Of-of course we like it!' yelled Mio.

'Okay!' yelled Hunny.

'_He can't just get over it that quickly_' thought Mio.

Mio turned around to Hunny helping himself to cake while talking to Yui.

'_I guess not_' Mio thought.

* * *

><p>'Wait, so, Mr. Mitsukuni, why are you here?' Ritsu asked.<p>

'Huh? Oh. Hmmmmmm….'

Hunny thought long and hard, with the others sighing, except Yui, who was looking eagerly at Hunny, with eyes wide open, leaning forward.

'Oh, now I remember! Tamaki-chan asked me to ask if you guys wanted to perform for the host club.'

'OH, LET'S DO IT, LET'S DO IT!' yelled an eager Yui with her hand up.

'Hey, shouldn't we think this through..' said a quiet Mio.

'We should totally do this. When do we start?' Tsumugi called out with gleaming eyes that looked like she had found heaven.

'Oh come on Mio. This will be fun' said Ritsu pushing and pulling Mio's arm.

'Oh fine, but I'm not doing vocals.'

'THANKYOU SO MUCH MIO-SENPAI!' Hunny cried out.

'Well I better be going, I'll see you later guys!'

Hunny skipped off, giggling and singing.

'So guys, what song list should we do?'


	2. Chapter 2

'Hikaru! Hikaru! Are you okay?'

The young boy leapt down to his look alike twin brother.

'It's ok, Kaoru, it's just a little cut.'

'A cut that spills your precious, sweet blood.'

'Oh Kaoru…'

The two boys came close together. Hunny leapt into the room.

'Tamaki! Tamaki! They said yes! Do I get the cake you promised me now!'

'That's very good, thank you very much Hunny' said a man with black hair, holding a clipboard.

A man with blonde hair spun round.

'She said yes!'

'She?' asked the whole group.

'Oh…. They, I meant they of course!'

'Sure you did' said the twins with a gleam in their eyes.

'Hey, who are we talking about?'

A young girl walked in with short brown hair, making her almost look like a boy.

'Er…Nothing!' yelled Tamaki.

'Sure it's nothing. I'll probably find out later anyway.'

'_And when you do, you will defiantly be happy' _thought Tamaki.

'Hey, guys, what are we doing for the special event this Friday?' Haruhi asked.

The whole group went silent, staring at her.

'You said you guys would have something planned. Or should I take down the posters?'

The room went silent again, with sweat running down their faces, except for Hunny, who happened to be stuffing his face with cake.

* * *

><p>'ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!' called out Ritsu, tapping her drum sticks.<p>

Music poured out of their instruments making a melody.

'That was okay guys, but it needs a little work' said Mio, with a disappointed look on her face.

'Yui, you need to-Yui?'

'CAKE! MUGI-CHAN YOU BROUGHT DELIOUS CAKE!'

'YUI!'


	3. Chapter 3

'Um… so….. do you know where we are supposed to go Mio-chan?' asked Yui.

'I think its just down this way.'

The girls walked until the end of the hallway and opened a large door at the end of it.

'Um.. Is this th-'

Three girls and two boys sitting down, looking like they were doing some sort of ritual in gothic makeup and clothes turned around and stared at the five young girls who had just open their door. One of the boys got up, walked over, pushed the girls back and slammed the door in their faces.

'THERES NO REASON TO BE SO RUDE!' Ritsu yelled out.

'Come on guys, who cares about them.'

'So anyway, Mio, I think you should learn the school better, BEFORE telling us where everything is. Wait-Mio? Mio?'

The girls turned around to see Mio crouched down, at the end of the hall, with her hands over her ears, looking terrified, talking to herself. Azusa walked over, but before she reached Mio, two handsome boys with orange hair were already trying to calm her down. All the girls ran over to them.

'Mio-senpai! Mio-senpai! Are you okay?' yelled out Azusa.

'So who are you guys?' asked Tsumugi, with a sweet smile on her face.

'Huh? Oh we Hikaru and Karu! Members of the Host Club.'

'The Host Club? That's where we are trying to find!' said Yui, standing up at once.

'We figured, with the instruments and all, we figured that you girls were the Light Music Club.'

'But what were you doing down there? Trying to get a new look?'

'Actually, we were looking for the Host Club.' said Tsumugi.

The twins looked at each other and started laughing.

'HEY, what's so funny!' yelled out Ritsu.

'The Host Club is down the next hall. This hall has all those freaky weirdo clubs.'

'Oh, well could you take us there? I don't think Mio would like running into another one of those clubs.' asked Tsumugi.

'Of course. Right this way ladies.' the twins said together.

The girls started following them until Azusa turned around.

'Hey, where's Mio-senpai?'

Ritsu face palmed.

'She's properly back where she was before. Come on.'

They all ran back to find Mio still scared.

'MIO! COME ON! WE HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY!' yelled an impatient Ristu.

After a while, Mio finally got up.

'Thanks for taking so long Mio.'

'Hey, leave her alone!' called out Azusa.

'Ladies, ladies, let's stop fighting and get on with it, ok?'

The girls followed the twins. When they reached the room, the twins put their hands on the doorknobs.

'Oh! I have a question!' called out Yui, jumping up and down with her hand in the air.

'Yes?'

'Will there be cake?'

The twins sighed and opened the doors. The rest of the Host Club member were sitting down, looking like they had been expecting them.

'Evening ladies.' said Tamaki, holding a rose.

'So? Is there cake?'


	4. Chapter 4

'Wow, this place is amazing,' said Azusa.

'You think THIS is amazing?' said Tamaki with surprised look on his face.

'Well, our club room is sorta cramped and dull compared to this place,' Mio explained.

All the Host Club members turned around with odd looks on their faces.

'You mean, all you have is small? YOU DESERVE BETTER!' Hunny cried out.

Hunny ran out of the room.

'Where are you going Hunny?' Yui called out.

Yui started to chase after him. Takashi divided out to her, grabbed her by the collar.

'I don't think so.'

Yui gave a shriek.

'Hey, let her go!' Ritsu shouted.

Hunny ran back in the room. He was carrying hammers, nuts and bolts, screwdrivers, nails, planks of wood, etc. He took one look at Yui and Takashi and burst into tears. Then his face went all red with anger.

'TAKASHI, YOU LET YUI-CHAN GO RIGHT NOW!'

Hunny ran up to Takashi. His face was fuming. Takashi looked at Hunny and let go of Yui. Yui ran towards her club members.

'Takashi, what were you doing!'

* * *

><p>'Could you please pass more cake?'<p>

'Yui-senpai, haven't you had enough?'

'Of course you can have more Yui-chan!' Hunny cried out.

Hunny grabbed the rest of the cake and put it down in front of her and giggled with a sweet smile. Yui tilted her head and smiled.

'So Hunny, whats all the stuff you brought back for?' Mio asked.

'To build you extra space!'

'That's very sweet of you Hunny' said Tsumugi.

'You don't have to go to all that trouble.' said Ritsu.

'Anyway, we should dicuss….hey, weres Haruhi?' Mio asked.

'Haruhi? Shes busy making sure her dad is okay, he has a cold.'

'Oh.'

'Is there a certain set list you wanted us to do?' Mio asked.

'Pure Pure Heart!' Kaoru called out.

'No, do Brush Pen, Ballpoint Pen!' Hikaru called out.

'How about My Love is a Stapler?' Kyouya asked.

'I Touched The Angel sounds good.' said Takashi.

'U & I!' Tamaki jumped up and said.

'FLUFFY TIME!' Hunny screamed.

'Wow you guys really like our songs.' said Ritsu, surprised.

'We go to every concert you girls do. Your kind of one of our favourite bands.' said Tamaki.

'Oh my gosh, look at the time, I'm going to be late for class!' Mio cried out.

Everyone instantly looked at some form of time piece.

'We gotta go!'


	5. Chapter 5

'Ricchan'

Yui and Ritsu were in class doing advanced maths. Yui poked Ritsu again.

'Ricchan"

And again.

'Ricchan'

'Ricchan'

'Ricchan'

'MISS HIRASAWA!' the teacher yelled.

Everyone turned to Yui.

'What do you think you are doing? Pay attention!'

Yui went bright red.

* * *

><p>'Yui! Why the hell were you poking me?'<p>

Ritsu stormed over to Yui.

'I.. I wanted to know if you had decided on what song you would like to do for the Host Club.'

Ritsu stared at her. She got her hand up to slap Yui right on the face.

THWACK

'RICCHAN! What was that for?'

Yui began to get tears in her eyes. Ritsu stepped back.

'Yui, I'm so sorry.'

Yui started sobbing. She ran in the opposite direction, right into Mio.

* * *

><p>'RITSU!'<p>

Mio ran up to Ritsu. Ritsu stopped walking. Mio put her hand on Ritsus' shoulder and spun her round.

'I don't understand why you would do that. I mean, Yui's really annoying, but I didn't think you would do that.'

'You always do. To me. And I don't cry. So why would you go off at me?'

Ritsu ran off. She didn't stop running. She ran out of school and ran home.

* * *

><p>'Would you like some tea?' Tsumugi asked, with a smile on her face.<p>

No one said anything.

'Would anyone like to tell me why Ricchan and Azu-nyan is not here?'

No answered.

'Hello everybody! Milk tea would be-' Sawako looked around the room.

Yui was sobbing and Mio was comforting her. Tsumugi and Sawako looked confused.

'What's going on?

* * *

><p>'Hmmm... I see.'<p>

Sawako though very hard.

'Cake. Do you have the answer?'

She stared at the cake. Everyone stared at her.

'AHA!'

Sawako stood up very quickly, putting her and in the air, hitting Tsumugi. She fell back, landing on the floor, with tea spilt everywhere.

'Mugi. Mugi! Are you okay?' Sawako yelled.

Tsumugi sat up. Her head turned around and went red in the face.

Right behind her was Azuza, red in the face and stepping away.

'Umm... hello Azu-nyan..' said Ritsu.

'YOU SAW MY PANTIES DIDN'T YOU AZU-NYAN!?' cried an upset Tsumugi.

'I. ... I umm... Yes...'

The room went silent. Ristu started laughing, try to cover it. Everyone eventually burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>'So Sawako.. you had an idea? Yui just told me everything.' said Azuza.<p>

'Yes! The answer is...'

Everyone leaned in.

'MUSIC!'

'Huh?'

'Mio should write a song about how she is sorry and Ritsu should do the same about Yui!'

'I can't believe this!' Mio stormed out.


End file.
